


Morning Sunlight

by kyuuketsukirui



Category: Hikaru no Go
Genre: Character of Color, Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-03-28
Updated: 2008-03-28
Packaged: 2017-10-02 03:02:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1946
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kyuuketsukirui/pseuds/kyuuketsukirui
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's weird the things that make him think of Sai.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Morning Sunlight

It's weird the things that make him think of Sai. Not go, not really. When he's playing go, it's like Sai is a part of him, or in the game, not separate enough to be thinking about.

It's things like historical dramas or koi flags fluttering in the wind on Children's Day. It's an old woman fanning herself on the train, a pretty guy with long black hair, a weekend in Kyoto with Akira.

Sometimes it's the morning sunlight shining in the window, and he watches blurry-eyed as dust swirls through the air like ghosts, Akira's warmth against his back.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Daylight (The Quiet Understanding Remix)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/192292) by [hostilecrayon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/hostilecrayon/pseuds/hostilecrayon)




End file.
